I is for Instant Action
by simanis
Summary: A bit of detour for Don and Charlie on their way home from a crime scene. A chase for Don. A Summer Fic Alphabet Challenge Story


I is for Instant Action

_A bit of detour for Don and Charlie on their way home from a crime scene. A chase for Don.  
_  
"Don, you're coming over for dinner, right?.'

"Yea, yea, so what dad's cooking tonight?" Don was thinking instantly of the medium rare Rib eye with baked potatoes, his stomach started rumbling.

Charlie laughed and was thinking of something witty to say, when suddenly a blue SUV came out from nowhere speeded up and caught up with them and Charlie saw the mean look of the driver.  
He came very near and suddenly hit Don's SUV and that gave them a mighty jolt.

"What the! Charlie hang on!" Don yelled and went into instant action; he tried to maneuver out of the blue SUV's way. He felt a sudden chill like an ice cube down his back. This can't be happening…..

T_hey were on their way back from the crime scene. The crime scene was secured and they left it to LAPD to do the clean up operation, taking care of the suspects and packing up the bundles of marijuana.  
They hung around for a while and Don told Megan and David that they will make a move first._

Don didn't like Charlie to stay around too long at the scene and moreover he didn't want to incur the displeasure of their dad, should he find out that Charlie had gone to the crime scene.

Charlie insisted on coming along much to Don's annoyance but after some arguing he agreed since he was the one that directed them to this warehouse raid way out of town area in a remote part of the outskirts.

"Don! he's trying to hit us again!" Charlie yelled .

"Hang on! OK you want to play dirty, let's see who's dirtier." Don's iron will took over and he did the impossible, he swerved and cut across the lane and exited to first turning he saw.

"Wow, that was incredible driving." Charlie said, "Sure you don't race part-time?"

The Blue was tailing him and he hit some cars before he could turn the corner to where Don was. That slowed him down considerably. Don was way ahead and he slow down a bit to tell Charlie.

"The next corner I come to, I want you to get out and stay out of sight. Call Megan and tell her I'm at…..."

" I know where we are but I don't want to get out." Charlie said and was irritated that Don would make such a suggestion.

Don inferred Charlie's displeasure from his cool tone of voice.  
"Charlie, I have no time to argue with you, if I had not listened to you, you won't be here. Now you listen to me, don't argue please, buddy you hear me?"

"OK, but you must promise me that you'll be careful." implored Charlie.

"Yes, yes and everything.. Kay, get ready. The chaser is not here yet. Once you get out, hide, get the number if you can and call Megan. Belt off?"

"Yes."

I'll turn round this coming corner, you get out and hide first OK? Be careful Charlie and wait for Megan and David to come and get you. I'm relying on you, you know that?"

"Yes."

"OK, now!"

Don quickly turned the corner and slowed down,and stopped .  
Charlie jumped out immediately. As soon as he cleared and slammed the door shut, Don stepped on the accelerator and shot off.

'Careful Don, I'm relying on you to come back." he whispered as the SUV speeded away.

Charlie stood for a while, quickly went to the side where there were some trees, hid himself and in another few seconds the blue came roaring down the road after Don.

He caught the number and he quickly punched Megan's number on his cell .

After a few rings, "Megan? Megan it's me! Who? Oh I feel insulted, me! Charlie!" Charlie nearly screamed into the cell.

"Charlie, you sounded so different, You've reached home? No? What's the matter, where is Don?"

Charlie suddenly noticed that he was whispering, "Oh alright sorry, we were being followed by this Blue SUV and suddenly we got broadsided by it.  
Don dropped me and he took off and that blue went after him. I've got the registration number. What? Oh yes, it's XYZ TIN001.  
Megan you got to do something quick. I don't know how long Don can evade him. That driver looks mean and he looks like he's out to get Don."

"Charlie, Charlie, do you know where you are, I coming to pick you." Megan stopped Charlie before he could go on.  
"Instant Action is needed, time is the essence now, if we are to help Don. "

Charlie gave Megan his position and Megan said she will be there around 15 minutes with the sirens on.

Megan gave a call to Colby at the office and told him what was happening . She told him to get the technicians to do a party line for her with Don and Charlie and told him to listen in.  
They will coordinate and see at which point they could do a roadblock for Don and his chaser.

Megan said Charlie could help them pinpoint the area and also told him to inform LAPD too.

Colby Ok-ed and went into instant action.

David meanwhile had keyed in the approximate location where Charlie was on Megan's newly installed GPS (Global Positioning System) car navigation system on the dashboard and instantly it showed on the monitor where the location was.

David pointed it out to Megan.

Colby was quick and told Megan that Bob had fixed the party line for them.  
He said that he had included Lt. Walker in their line and he told Megan to call Don and Charlie will be in too.

"That what I called Instant Action! Thanks Colby."

David punched in the line on Megan's phone, put in on to speaker and place on the holder on the dashboard.

It rang and rang and suddenly, "Lo! Megan?" Don shouted over his cell beside him.

There was much inteference on Don's line but they could hear him throught the traffic, Megan said,  
"Don, I'm picking up Charlie soon, say in another 7 minutes I'll be able to see him.  
We are on party line, Charlie's on."

"Don, Don, where are you now, is the Blue still chasing you? Don please  
be very careful, the driver is very mean looking."

"Charlie, please, listen only OK? Don can you pinpoint your position to us? Colby please take down and get the air helicopter to give us the aerial view."

They all waited for Don to reply.

"Good, Charlie you're OK?"

Megan looked at David who just shrugged. It is understood that the brothers Eppes were very close. It's just not like Don if he didn't ask about his brother.

"I am on Bradford way going towards the mountain area, He is still chasing me and he can't cut in much there some traffic here. Going towards the mountain roads will be easier and I know that route.  
Charlie, that's the route we take to Aunt Irene's."

"Don, you be careful, that road's a bit narrow and its mountain road. Try another route, how about Highway 208? "

Suddenly they heard screeching of tyres and some muffled crashings.

Both Megan and Charlie shouted ."Don!"

"Okay, okay, the screeching tyres was me, he hit me and I had to avoid another car, he hit a car and there's a pileup, not sure how many cars and he's out of that mess and coming after me again. I'm at a distance so I'll try to turn somewhere."

David pointed to where Charlie was standing, he pacing at the side with his cell to his ear.  
Megan pressed the car's horn to alert him and he came running.

Charlie got in and he asked Megan,"Can your people track Don?"

"Yes, Colby is doing that, the air helicopter is trying to track him, we'll be getting an aerial view soon and Colby will relay it to us, thank goodness for technology."

They drove the same route as Don's but they were many miles apart from where Don was.

"Don, I'm with Megan and David." Charlie informed Don, just to ease his mind.

"OK we've got Don on the screen and also his chaser. Megan the SUV was reported lost yesterday after by a Mr. Soon Hyee of China Products in…...get this the street next our FBI office. Report all checked out OK with LAPD. Mr Soon was informed about his SUV being used.

Hey, Don is turning towards the mountain roads, man that's risky and the roads are winding."

"Don didn't want any accidents on the highway." Charlie whispered to Megan.

"The chaser is persistent and is now following Don to the mountain roads." Colby was giving the running commentary on the chase.

Don was silent, there's nothing he can do except to go faster and hopefully Megan can organize a roadblock somewhere.

"Megan, Gary here, Don hang in there, I'm getting the next County Sheriff's department to set up a road block for you. Hold it… I'm getting Sheriff Landers of Moosehead Junction.

OK Don, listen, 2 miles after Moosehead Junction the road block will be there.

You are now about a mile from Moosehead, once you see the sign, go 2 more miles and flash your lights at the block, they'll let you through. You got that Don?" Gary waited for Don's reply.

All they heard was some crackling sound from Don's cell.

"Don! Don! You heard Gary?" Charlie yelled into his phone.

"…ing up. .I..rd..you." then the cell went dead.

"Don! Don!" Charlie was frantic.

Megan said without turning to Charlie.  
"Charlie, I think he heard us. I think he said:' breaking up, I heard you.  
The mountain ranges blocked the signal, so his cell went dead."

Megan put up the siren and push her speed up.

'This is not good, damn it!' Don thought to himself, now he's lost contact with his people because there's no signal in these mountain ranges.

The van was getting closer and Don drove as carefully and as fast as he could go. He was amazed what desperation can make one do.  
He was still a distance away from the chaser.  
He did not get a good look at the driver and from where they started the chase, it could well be part of the gang that they just busted. He was curious as how did they know that the FBI had busted their gang.

If they are stupid enough to think that he had the marijuana with him, ah that would be very bad unless they are after him?  
He thought no more for he now saw the sign Moosehead Junction just ahead, Ok two more miles and he'll be home free, hopefully.

Don glance at his mileage meter and noted the last digit, gave a sudden jerk when he heard a loud bang, 'oh shit!' ,they are shooting at him.

He drove to the side as far away as he possibly could without falling to the side of the mountain road, the next shot came close, he could feel the air as the bullet went into his dashboard, the shots kept coming.

He got a sudden shock as he felt a burn across the shoulder, the shot nearly found its mark. Luckily it had just skimmed across his shoulder.

'Thank goodness, he saw the road block from a distance and he speeded up and flashed a few times, the police cars quickly moved a bit for him to pass.

The blue chaser stopped when a number of Moose Junction deputies aimed their rifles at him. They rushed up to stationary vehicle and urged the two men inside to get out with their hands up and they were handcuffed and led away. 

Don drove a few distance away and stopped, a man with a sherriff's badge came up to him and Don quickly took out his badge to show him.

They shook hands and both went up to the captives and Don went up and looked at them.  
"Why are you chasing me? You are one of Mico's gang?"

The two men kept quiet and Don shook his head and went off.

"You should have that looked at." Sheriff Landers said pointing to the slightly bleeding shoulder.

"Oh, that Ok, just a slight graze. Oh excuse me, Sheriff." Don said when his cell rang.

"Hello? Charlie, OK..OK slow down buddy. I am alright, caught the chasers.  
Megan, Colby, David, you listening in? Thank you everyone for your Instant Action, everything's fine now.

Gary thank you. You'll do it? OK, Hey thanks. See you one of these days. Lunch on me. Yea, yea, not joints but a good restaurant. Yea yea all of you. Charged it to the department, we've caught another two buddies of Mico's.

Charlie, see you at home, you'd better give a call to Dad, tell him dinner's a bit late, no need to go into details, right buddy? Megan all wrapped here, no point in you all coming all the way, turn round and go home everyone. Thank you. Don Eppes out." Don smiled and shrugged and felt the sudden pull at his slight shoulder injury.  
He made a note to himself to change before going to Charlie's house.

Don went back the Sheriff Landers and told him that Gary will talk with him soon with regards to the two chasers, thanked him and went back to his SUV ,climbed in wearily and drove back the way he came and this time he needn't race back, he'll take the regular drive back and hopefully he'll be back in an hour's time. Dinner will be a bit later than usual, he sighed. 

His stomach gave him a reminder again.

The end 


End file.
